Quorra Punishment Chapters
by Harry Apprentice
Summary: A-ko, B-ko and C-ko with the hot religions merging and threesome orgy fast sexual nude playthings in the rapetastic world peace from aleins! So get it and eat your punishment!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING... WARNING... WARNING... (This is blinking lights)**

This has all the kinky nasty sh-t that you could ever imagine for sexual, accept the kinks and fetishes that I left out just to punish you. That's right! It doesn't have all the sexual kinks it could have, just because you failed! People have s-x and say cuss words and it gets very dirty and NO KIDDIES this is adults only for all the violence and s-x and other cr-p and your prob. too chickensh-t to read it anyway, you wuss!

Nasty rapetastic sexual homophobic religion fantasies! If your a badass you're prob. fapping already, but you don't get to get off or get on if the story is missing your fetish! Yeah! You going to take that risk? You are going to live in the danger zone? Your fetish that you need for your orgasm might not be here, all becuz you failed to satisfy Master Punishment and now Master Punishment has turned into the Wait Master and can wait you out.

**WARNING... WARNING... WARNING... (This is blinking lights again)**

* * *

><p>OBefore we start the story you need to know OTHER THINGS OTHER THEN WARNINGS and this section is where you find them.<p>

First, REASONS YOU ARE BEING PUNISHED:

1) You did not create the Quorra photoshop (its TRON on my profile)

2) You did not create the Quorra photoshop

3) **You did not create the Quorra photoshop**

Second, WAYS YOU ARE BEING PUNISHED:

1) Quorra from the TRON fandom will not appear in this story

2) Quorra from the TRON fandom will not appear in any more of my stories until the Wait Master is totally satisfied!

3) This story has kinks and fetishes deleted from it. You can only imagine the sexy that might have been if Quorra had been here and all the kinks and fetishes left completely uncut! Bigger, longer and uncut! Yeah!

4) I write this story in a VERY OLD FANDOM that probably nobody care about any more. Just imagine if it had been Quorra porking gay South Park boys again or if it had been Quorra in the new Transformers movie or if it had been even sexier than that!

Third, WAYS YOU ARE NOT BEING PUNISHED:

1) I do not delete your reviews, becuz I cannot get them to delete and becuz if you write a stupid review it deserves to be evidence as a monument to your stupidity FOR ALL TIME and becuz someday in the future I might try to tell certain (wink wink) people about the bad reviews and IF THEIR WAS NO EVIDENCE they wouldn't believe me and might call me a liar and than NO ONE WOULD COMFORT ME MY SUFFERING AND GET ME LAID IN PITY PORKING. So the more you bad review, the more I get laid so if you hate me that much you should just make good reviews, huh? Yeah?

2) The Easter Egg contest is still going! Gather up all your easter eggs, especially easy if you know the product placement, puns and movie references! I think I maybe needed to give more hints on how to do it becauze ALMOST NOBODY is getting it.

Okay, Get ready! One... 2... 3... story starts RIGHT NOW:

* * *

><p><strong>(START OF STORY)<strong>

C-ko was at the all-girls school called Gravitation that she had transfered to on her first day, and she cried all day and said, "Quorra isn't here!"

She was eating a sandwich.

B-ko was nearby in her sexy robot superhero suit and she said, "C-ko can't enjoy her sandwich! This is obviously A-ko's fault!"

A-ko was stacking the desks in the room. She was singing, "Who you gonna call? Deskbusters."

(In case you didn't know the fandom, A-ko, B-ko and C-ko are all chicks and so is everyone else in this movie except A-ko's dad).

But A-ko's superman hearing that she inherited from her dad Superman and her mom Wonder Woman.

C-ko was eating yogurt by that time and she cried and said, "This yogurt tastes like the toothpaste that has the glitter in it!"

A-ko could not stand it any longer! Her superhearing made her hear everything that everyone said all around the school! She had to hear complaining all the time and gossip and also the noisy wet farts in the bathrooms of people taking big shits and they're sh-ts coming out with plopping and squishing and really gross sounds that totally killed A-ko's appetite! Superman hearing was not a great thing and not all glamourous like in the "Superman Returns" movie!

But! But A-ko is perfectly able to shop for food even if she can't eat it so she speed-runs to the store and buys Captain Crunch berries and also goes to a certain restaurant (do you know which one?) and gets the Sunday that has Maple and Bacon in it. She also buys Kombucha which is a tea that has vomit fungi floating in it and also a little alcohol and gets you just a little drunk if you drink like fourteen bottles. It is not like Coors Light at all!

A-ko brought all these things to C-ko in the outside tennis fields and running track where B-ko and C-ko we're studying textbooks about Hitler and Hurricane Katrina.

A lizard walked up and said, "Do you want to buy some car insurance?"

But nobody spoke lizard-talk so they accidentaly stepped on it and it died with nobody noticing (it was very small).

A-ko presents the gift to C-ko of a big shake of Kombucha tea with Captain Crunch Berries and the (secret name is secret!) Maple and Bacon Sunday that have all been made into a big shake together. It was all floaty with good crunchy bits!

But B-ko saw how good it was, and low and behold she knocks it to the ground before C-ko can take more then 3 slurps!

B-ko says, "It is an abomination before the lord to eat pork products with cream! Us Christians do not like it or your short skirt!"

But B-ko was lying about the pork becuz that is Jewish stuff but she thought A-ko was too dumb to know.

A-ko says, "This is my school uniform. I am an Islam and us Islams always like to cover up more than anyone else, so if an Islam wears a skirt like this than everyone else should know it is okay becuz the girls other than Islams are all loose and weird."

C-ko says, "I am a Buddhing of the alien mangirl princess race, and I am also a blonde Jew by birth. It is my holy mission from Budda and the goddess of the moon, Selena Hathor, who is also an alien, to join all religions into one religioun. Then their will be no more fighting on earth or in the universe. This is why I was reincarnated on Egypt and why I was riding the meteor to Gravitation."

The solution to fighting is to get rid of weird people. If their is fighting, it is always about weird people so if all races marry and all religions become the same giant multi-orbed religion and all countries have the same president and the same laws and all corporations are merged and their are no bosses only employees than their will be no more weird people and everything is one giant peaceful nation for all time! Also gay marriages hafta be made legal too so that all people can marry equally or otherwise the hetreoesexual people will always be jealous of the hot gay exra-martial affairs porking and try to stop it unless they can become gay too with NO RESTRICTIONS!

Accept since some countries have presidents and others have prime ministers and others have kings, the one leader would need to be a presimin primking (ha! It's a pun! I mark a few more of them to make the easter eggs easier becuz maybe I'm too smart for the average reader).

A-ko and B-ko wanted to fight becuz that is how it usually is when an Islam and a Christian meet. At first the Islams are always nice like A-ko in the movie beginning but after a while the Christian starts planting bombs and blaming the Islam for everything like B-ko does later on in the movie and then the Islam gets fed up with the cr-p and eventually fights a little bit but it is hard becas the Christian plays dirty and rewrites the history books and plants bombs and takes hostages but if the Islam is good and pure and loves Allah enough than God will smile down on the Islam and reward with a humble but satisfying life and lots of oil.

C-ko used her magic world peace crying (becuase she was an alien mangirl) to make A-ko and B-ko believe that you should give peace a chance!

A-ko believed it but B-ko was trying to resist the alien mind control device! B-ko pointed at the textbook and said, "A-ko, aren't you ashamed? Look at what Hitler did. Why didn't you're dad stop Hitler?"

A-ko said, "That was becase nobody knew where Hitler was and my dad was saving the lives of soldiers on the battlefield but as soon as the spies found Hitler (these spies were like the Teen Titans but an earlier generation of different superheroes that I can't remember the names of) my dad went and killed Hitler. I saw it in my dad's comic books."

B-ko said, "We'll you're dad's comics lie and they also show that he lives in Metropolis so why does he live in Gravitation, A-ko?"

C-ko's magic crying splashed tears onto B-ko's boobies and the magic made B-ko believe A-ko but B-ko still wanted to resist so she latched onto the first thing she saw and it was the Hurricane Katrina pages open in the history textbook.

B-ko said, "Well, your dad is really fast A-ko. Why didn't your dad rescue everyone in New Orleans after Katrina hit? It would take him like two minutes so he must have been a Bushie to want to let all those people die?"

A-ko slaps B-ko for saying such an insensitive thing and says, "That was when all of us were brainwashed by Q from Star Trek and we were trapped in a dimension that was only mayonaise for 3 years. Bush was framed by the Clintons as revenge for the or-l s-x thing. Bush is a Texas gentleman but Clinton is a liberal commie."

Now even though A-ko was a generally peaceful Islam she did have her limits and was starting to get really angry becuz B-ko was pulling all the typical Christain bullsh-t and bringing up Hitler and Katrina in such nasty ways that disrespect the lives of victims and trying to pin the tragedies on Islam people (if you see it in the newspaper it is usually the opposite way in real life).

Only horrible dudes and chicks bring up mass death causalities to try to insult people so you know if anyone ever tries to talk to you about Hitler (its the God wins rule) or Hurricane Katrina or 9-11 that they are assholes and probably the total type of badasses like in May-chan's Ordinary Life or they want to be baddasses that bad but they're not and they pretend and cry and hide in they're neckbeard basements and eat their mother's cooking and have stinky armpits and think its cool to shave they're heads and sing emo songs and maybe they even cut for scars but that is the cowards way out and if it makes a red line that goes to your heart than you have been effected by blood poisoning and you must go to the doctor or you die!

Cutting is wrong and you should never do it. It is only sexy to read about it becus that would be paper cuts (ha, get it?) or I guess screen cuts and not cuts that bleed from your body. And guess what? Guess? Cutting is a fetish kink that was deleted from this story so sh-t you, you lazy sh-tters).!

Whenever people bring up Hitler to win an argument, God wins and people loses. It is always losing for people so boys and girls don't do it! Even if you hafta get detention you should tear out all the Hitler pages in the history books and skip the classes that teach Hitler becase Hitler is too evil and must be stamped out!

C-ko was getting scared because all dudes and chicks that aren't badasses get scared when someone as evil as Hitler is brought into the discussion and since she was an alien she was also scared that her alien magic would accidentally bring back zombie Hitler if she thought about Hitler too much (and even though thats a good thing if it did happen becuz death is too good for Hitler and if he came back then all the p-dophiles in prison could rape Hitler 24-7 and it could be streamed on the internet for everyone to watch on they're eye-phones or IPADS as zombie Hitler, the biggest camwhore of all time.

Everyone who fapped to it would be a disgusting person but would also create a victory of good against evil (except when its Hitler even evil isn't an evil enough word to describe him so maybe they would hafta invent a new word worse than evil such as nevil, but not pronounced like Neville from Harry Potter so nobody gets confused.)

C-ko decided to bring out her big weapon for world peace to make sure A-ko and B-ko could never never never fight and so she put on her alien princess crown and did a transformation dance like in Tokyo Mew Mew or maybe Sailor Moon with flashes of sparkles and hearts and spinning things and she was n-ked (totally nude!) during part of it, but only in the Japanese subtitled version, not the English dub which gets rid of the nudity.

C-ko was eating a certain kind of sausage that is advertised with a certain slogan that warms the heart with the simple rustic charm of it.

When C-ko finshed she was Sailor Mew C-ko and had extra powers of world peace, better than Gandi or that guy who squirts canvases. She cast a spell with her spinny thing and summoned giant demon robots of h-ll by accident and than sent them back to h-ll and then remembered the right spell which was a Koan that combined Buddhsing, Jewishing and Atheising into one super-combination (she couldn't combine all seven religions yet because she was only an initiate level and had to train with a master first).

This spell turned A-ko into a Jew and turned B-ko into an Atheist so now they would get along better! Also both were a little bit Buddhing so they would want to be peaceful becuz Buddism is the most peaceful religion ever invented!

The spell also gave A-ko's superman hearing to B-ko so they both could hear everything being said in Gravitation High School for Girls and the spell also made orgy vibes in the girls bathroom and soon lots of girls we're girl-porking in the bathroom which is like man-porking but with more moaning and tongues!

A-ko and B-ko both hear this sounds of moaning and tongues and hot and heavy porking and they want to have a three some with C-ko!

Well it is not quite to the sexy part yet but all the warnings apply over 9000 percent to the next chapter so don't be caught crying if you're a wuss baby crying and chickensh-t and can't handle the s-x scenes! Your mind will drool!

But if you can take anything and I really mean anything (accept no kinks from the secret list of removed kinks and fetish which you only know no cutting so far but I keep the rest secret) than you can go to the next chapter, you badass!


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING... WARNING... WARNING... (This is blinking lights)**

There will be a few "fetish" just to reward you with something and hope its your fetish and not a kink! Maybe I'm too hard on my readers and yell at you dudes and chicks too much, so I give you these little gifts and hope you forgive me and feel pity BUT THE SEXY IS TRULY FAR FAR HOT AND HEAVY IN THIS CHAPPIE THAN BEFORE and you might BLOW JOB A GASKET IN YOUR BRAIN AND IT ALL LEAK OUT YOUR EARS LIKE MAYONAISE so you have been warned and if you ain't the kind of total badass who can take it like May-chan's Ordinary Life than you could end up crying and fapping WITHOUT END and just rocking in the corner with post traumatoc stress disorder (which is called PSTD and you get if you see anything too violent or sexy for your brain to process so you musrt be sure your brain capacity is really large before reading and you know its large if you can look at any sexual and not even blink no matter much blood and guts!).

Lots of homophobia getting accidentally raped!

Their will also be sacred teachings but I sort of fictionalize to make it fit with the story so don't worry I'm not spreading the false teachings just writing the story and I hope you know the difference (like in the South Park crossover I had the Southe Park cow/kangaroo god but thats only because that god really exist in the South Park universe but not our own so I had to do it that way; also Charles Darwin too which if you remember the episodes is a god in South Park planet).

So some things I have no choice to write then that way bacause the story plotting won't work any other way, okay? I add a few more notes to the story to show clearly the dividing line between fict. and reality so the people who are KIND OF STUPID don't get so confused, okay? If your not stupid and you don't like MORE EXPLAINING becuse it is boring, you can avoid it by skipping over the red font okay?

If your still reading here and the warnings didn't scare you away concratulations this means YOU ARE A TOTAL BADDASS like if Chuck Norris porked Godzilla and Godzilla laid an egg (like in that movie) and then YOU hatched from that egg! you get an easter egg JUST BY GETTING THIS FAR yeah you! (But you don't hatch from that easter egg becuz that was a different egg and just a "simile" so you remember each egg is one point huh?)

**WARNING... WARNING... WARNING... (This is blinking lights again)**

This is the AFTER WARNINGS section where I tell you exactly whut the chapter is like. There will be PLENTY of easter eggs in this story in fact much more in this story then any other story becuz their is more room becuz less kinks and also I look over the prev. stories (which is "Tron Bone" and "South Tron: Assgina" in case you didn't know) and I see in my prev. stories I didn't actualy have that many Easter Eggs so I'm sorry about that but I'll add x-tra ones here so it all makes up and you forgive me, okay?

If you need help finding them easter eggs than you should know that some are product placements some are puns some are puzzles (like in Da Vinci code) and some are movies, relious or celebrities and a few other things too.

OK we are ON THE COUNTDOWN and here it goes... three... 2... 1... zero

* * *

><p><strong>(START OF STORY; CHAPTER 2 STARTS HERE)<strong>

C-ko did her magic princess dance and made a GIANT DOUBLE RAINBOW for them all to ride on to the pool in B-ko's house.

They're was a "pool boy" there and a "pool girl" and these were A-ko's parents, Superman and Wonder Woman. They liked to clean B-ko's pool like playing golf with a baseball bat because sometimes they had s-x in it when B-ko wasn't looking becuz it was a very sexy place. If you don't remember the movie it had marble things and wide spaces (and B-ko was totally n-ked in the scene but it wasn't as good as the scene right at the beginning of the movie where A-ko is dressing and you see her n-pple).

Superman said, "Do you need some mayonaise? I made it myself."

B-ko said, "No, your mayonase always tastes too salty. It makes my 99 cent BLT sandwiches with extra bacon and egg smell like fish sandwiches with tartar sauce, mushrooms and oregano."

Superman says, "I put it in your tootpaste too, B-ko."

B-ko says, "No I don't eat that toothpaste, I eat the toothpaste with the pink color that tastes like bubblegum."

Wander Woman was thinking about Micheal Bay's 2011st movie so she didn't pay attention to the clues about the mayonaise.

A-ko says, "Mom and dad this is so embarring but we must tell you that we came here to do girl-porking three some which is s-x and if my parents watch it will make me cream my panties! Also do you have condoms becux I forgot."

Superman flourishes his hand is complex motions with a speed-blurred background and lots of Japanese squigglies writing around him in the air and when he finished the motion he has many bright red and blue condom packages in a spread that looking like a ninja fan from that one manga and he says in very dramatic voiceover:

"I have boy condomans here. Take your pick."

But Wonder Woman not wants to be left out of the action and also she is more practical than Superman dad who is kind of stupid really and always gets porked by Lex Luther while he gets trapped by kryptonite traps.

Wonder Woman screams, "Anbu!"

C-ko creams, "Hunter Nin!"

And next Wonder Woman goes into a much more elaborate motion dance with twirling glowing, huge hand motions and even a little bit of nudity and EVEN MORE squigglies then Superman and jagged lightening background when she finishes she has condom packages spread out in two hands in a far more elaborate patterns that looks like those cards dudes. Her condoms packages were in colors of red, white and blue to make them All-American like hot dogs, American Pie and applesause.

Wonder Woman says, "I have girl condomans for chicks. They're inside the packages have flavored like girl-honey for oral s-x and they have my Wonder Woman little crown replica thing printed on them. Great Athena!"

Superman exclaims, "Holy Barking Anubis, I have my superman symbol printed on all over these condomans inside the package and also the lube which is also inside the package tastes like man-j-zz"

If you lick the chicks j-zz it taste good but if you lick the dudes j-zz it tastes like salty fish yuck unless you add flavirings or food color first (you can mix it up in the palm of your hand) and so Wonder Woman knows that her condoms are much better tasting and also that THEIR WAS NO PECKER WOOD IN THE ABOUT TO HAPPEN THREE SOME unless Superman joins in and he prob. won't becuze he's her dad so that the three chicks needed girl-condoms and not boy-condoms becuz those are only for the schlong and not for the cooter.

Wonder Woman was MUCH SMART then superman and yet she wanted to play the sexy game with all the chicks until they figured it out, so her and Superman made a layout in B-ko's pool like a hockey game combined with Beach Volleyball and they throw the condoms back and forth and laugh and say "ha ha you can't have s-x until you catch enough condomans" like that guy with the big pointy hat does, and force the 3 chicks A-ko, B-ko and C-ko to run and play trying to catch the superhuman speed condoms that zip threw the air with a speed that only Superman or Wonder Women can throw them at and the 3 chicks panted and their boobies gigglied as they run bounce bounce bounce and they're n-pples make hynotic up and down patterns until it hypnotizes you.

A-ko says, "Condoman, I choose you!" and after that she catches the first condom.

And then, to make a long story short then A-ko and B-ko keeps playing the game with their superpowers until they get 100 condoms each and they stop and think that is enough for any orgy even though about half of them are boy-condoms for dudes and totally useless in a chick threesome.

Than they all 3 try to make the parents go away becuz it realkly is disgusting-like to do s-x while your parents watch you and make comments about how you do this or do that and instructions and all the other weird things they would probably say while watching s-x like "did you clean behind you're ears" but much worse and more embarrsing.

But Wonder Woman and Supperman won't go away?

They say to the 3 chicks A-ko, B-ko and C-ko "You must prepare properly before s-x loosing virginity for the first time by exploring kinks and then maybe you find your "fetish" power! Wholesome sexual explorations Great Scott Marty McFlyy!"

So the three chicks cry but Woman Woman and Superman do take off all they're clothing and diaper them but it isn't a diaper fetish becuz this is how they do it. They DO NOT put any diapers on their boobies so it is not diaper bikinis this time. The wonder of the diaper bikini has been deleted from this story becuz YOU messed up but maybe it will be added in other chapters or stories if your good enough!

Also it is only a half-diaper fetish becuze they didn't put real diapers on them 3. Superman used his super-speed and heat vision to split panties in half and then split diapers in half and then sew and weld back together the halves so each of A-ko and B-ko and C-ko are now wearing pantidiapers that have the right halves as panties or knickers (depending on if the chicks have Brit ancestry or not or even went and lived in the Queen's England for a while) and meanwhile the left half is a diaper!

The pantidiapers only fulfill half the diaper fetish and the reason in-story that Womder Women and Super man do this is becus they are wusses about the kinks becuz all parents are wusses but the reason outside the story they do this is to punish YOU, the lazy no photoshop-making dude or chick who just wants to read the stories without ever lending a helping hand like a good neighbor! So it is double-justified! Which is not a margins thing on Microsoft Word in case your stupid and need the explanation!

Superman said, "Now we need to wait until you little baby girls poop and pee in the pantidiapers and we'll change them becuase we are the mommy and the daddy and put on baby powder and oil and that ointment with the cod liver oil in itand maybe spank you if you cry and then we'll leave becuz you need to do your three some s-x all alone without parental eyes hovering like Attatchment Parenting horrors in the Gay Swallow Bathhouse (which is a name I just now gave to B-ko's huge pool).

But there was no be no poop in this story! B-ko was a mad scientist inventor who was smarter than everyone accept Dr, Mefisto and she HATED to poop and she never wanted to do it ever, ever, ever, so she had made an invention so she never pooped. It was a matter transporter that was like this big pop-soda-can shaped cylinder that she'd inserted long time ago far into her colon intestines and it sat there and blocked the way and when poop approached the matter transporter would suck it in and instantly transport it to another location (which B-ko usually had set the location to inside her teacher's refrigerator so that poop always mysteriously appeared their).

B-ko had extra matter transporter devices and she secretly stuck them all in the behind places of C-ko and A-ko and shoved them up high with her fist real far in so they were all hidden and Superman never noticed and Wonder Woman never noticed so now they would never poop all 3 of them ever!

(Poop really is disgusting okay and I realy don't like it! So no poop kink in my stories so sorry to disappoint you, you poop fetish guys who can't orgasm unless you imagine sexy chicks licking poop off they're fingers! So if your poop "fetish" you should only read the rest of the story for the Easter Eggs okay?)

So now A-ko, B-ko and C-ko had NOTHING TO DO ACCEPT WAIT because they weren't peeing yet and becuz pooping would never never happen and so it would prob. be a long time until Wonder Woman and Superman get bored with only pee and no poop and leave.

Than C-ko realizes that her status as the alien mangirl of religious healing means that she must spread the word of holy teachings and this is a good time like if your in line with people at the supermarket who can't move and then you can tell all the religious things you want to score karma points and chi points! If there is nothing else to do and there are people who can't leave the area this is called a "trapped audience" and is the best time for preaching! It really works!

C-ko began telling B-ko and A-ko about the future when all people would come to their senses and their would be no more weird people of any kind becuz the definitions of "normal" (which is the opposite of weird) would expand to include everyone in the world, and also because their would be true equality for all and everyonme vegan and all religions would merge into a giant same religion with many orbs.

ALL PEOPLE WILL BE NORMAL AND EQUAL WITH ONE NATION, ONE RELIGION, ONE CORPORATION AND NO HOMOPHOBIA BECUZ THEY ALL PORK EVERYONE CONSTANTLY WITH NO REGARD FOR GENDER OR SEXUAL ORENTATION!

In this fictional world of the story it is C-ko who will do this as the magical girl messiah but in the real world it will be kind of different from the story, well actually lots of details different but most of the main things the same but not all of them the same, and will involve everyone finally listening to Sai Baba who prophecy this!

B-ko was made very nervous by this talk becuz Atheists are always nervous when religion talks happen becase it makes them feel like bees are crawling up their back places. This is the karma that keeps Atheists in delusion, the nervous feeling that won't let them open their hearts and minds to the peaceful healing.

C-ko says, "B-ko you don't hafta be afraid. I was the one who made you an atheist and I did it becuz I know that having no religions is just a little step away from having all religions so that means you are already 90 percent of the way to the truth and I accept you just the way you are with unconditional love blessings!"

Well I got tired here; this means no s-x scene yet but if you wait just wait and then all the warnings at the begin of this chapter apply to the next chapter instead! I tell you a little just to wet you're appetite for lust and kinks. There will be a piercing "fetish" that is mega man sexy sh-t but no poop, okay?


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING... WARNING... WARNING... (This is blinking lights)**

There is hot and heavy hentai in this for all you hentai-loving badasses out there who got this far and if any wusses who can't handle pulling out the eyes and porking the sockets got this far in the reading it was by pure luck or BECUASE THEY CHEATED by clicking on chapter 3 first.

If you are one of these crybaby wusses you should cry and such on your pacifier becuz YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH this chapter will blaze through your brain and destroy its capacity with SEXY THAT JUST DOESN'T QUIT and sexual that is kinky and plus all the other good adult nasty hot horny wetness and goodness plus ALL the warnings from chappie two that didn't apply becaxse I got tired and quit the chapter 2 too soon THEY ALL APPLY TO THIS CHAPTER AND MORE SOME so if you not a baddass of all badasses than you best just turn back now, cowboy, and never sing that tune again, YOU CHICKENSH-T WUSS YOU!

Bit if you can handle it all BECUZ YOUR JUST THAT KIND OF DUDE OR CHICK, then this chapter will make you wet your pants with intense dreaming and maybe you can't stop your hand from FAPPING ALL NIGHT LONG TO THE LOVE MUSIC and you fill up jars and jars of man-milk or female g-spot j-zz depending on whether you have MAN BITS or LADY BITS between your legs and then you have to smuggle out all the jars without your mom ever find out and maybe if your a real extreme badass you empty them in the neighbor's cat dish if they leave cat milk outdoors and if you can just jump the fence (because you got to do something with them jars becaz reduce, reuse, recycle is the sacred law of kind and you canm't reduce the sexual urge and if you recycle jars all the time it uses more kilowatts of energy than if your just reuse).

**WARNING... WARNING... WARNING... (This is blinking lights again)**

This is You perps know the drill and the perp walk already becuz you read the story alot by the third chapter so you know this section's purpose so I won't explain it again, okay?

Unless your stupid and then you read this red text where I tell you its the after the warnings section section and its where I describe all the chappter stuff that ain't warnings and thank my valued readers and you know what? You know what? You are a valued reader even though your reading the red text which means you're stupid but that's OKAY if you stupid becuz most people are stupid and also if you make the Quora photoshop it will prove to the world your smart becase only smart dudes and chicks can make great photoshops so than your will acheive a GREAT VICTORY OF ALL TIME!

Now you smart dudes and chicks who didn't read the red text you guys are really cool and I think you could totally make the photoshop if you tried and than it would be a VICTORY test to put in your deviant art portfolio and you could get maybe the movie producers for the next TRON movie (whenever that comes to be made) interested in Quorra in the diaper bikini, huh?

Easter eggs are here again too becuz they probably never end and I give another hint because some people just so stupid they need the hints, okay? Some easter eggs are lies. If you can pick out the lies, movie references, product placement, and a few other things (check prev. chapters you stupid dumb readers who already forgot, for some of the list of possible categories but not all becuz their will always be some secret cat.s for EASTER EGGS) you can get alot of Easter Eggs and claim them only by putting them in your reviews remember?

* * *

><p><strong>(START OF STORY OF CHAPTER 3 START)<strong>

C-ko wait and wait and wait and wait for something to get started but Superman and Wonder Woman were still waiting for the pee plus they were waiting for the poop that would never come.

C-ko did her magic princess dance while wearing her pantidiaper and NOTHING ELSE (you could totally see her n-pples) just out of boredom and did a blurred out background, Japanese squigglies writing in the air around her, lightening bolts, spinning hearts, pink sparkles, really upbeat temp music and all the chick sh-t that magic proncesses like and it was like a laser show but over 9000 (that's an easter egg, you stupid!) and better than all the laser shows on any music video even the Green one! Everyone watched it out of boredom becuz waiting for pee is realy really boring!

They all watch the laser-type show of unending transformation sequence special effects awe-inspiring everywhere! Mean while, everyone is thinking about certain thing, to numberate:

One, C-ko is thinking about the melody of Haruki Suzumayi, which is a song sung by a Jpop singer rockstar.

Two, B-ko is thinking about those hot dogs with probiotic saurkraut on it which is sourkraut with the bacteria still living in it which has not been sterilized and it the only saurkraut you should eat becase the probiotic makes your poop and disgestion very healthy and not full of yeast overgrowth which is like a blue waffle in your stomach.

Three, A-ko is thinking about her red hair and how there are a certain set of twins whom have red hair too but are from a different series of books that has wizards in it.

Four, wonder Woman is thinking about two things at THE SAME TIME beause she is so smart. She is thinking about how sad it is that Quorra cannot join A-ko, B-ko and C-ko in there orgy. Also, the second thing is she is thinking aboot is the type of James Bond movie that has the teeth guy in it.

Five, Superman is thinking about how much he wants Wonder Woman to kick him in the balls really really hard. He is the man of steel so he has balls of stainless steel but Wonder Woman had the magic boots of kicking and they could kick so hard that a regular dude would just have smears of flesh-jam instead of balls (if she used the full power) and little torn bits of scr-tum that were smaller than a postage stamp so these boots were the only thing that made Superman feel like he was really being kicked in the balls.

Six, there was no six because six is a lie!

Everyone finally gets really super bored, more bored than superman boredom, because waiting to pee is like watching paint dry, and Wonder Woman says, "While we wait, A-ko, your dad and me will show you a proper sexual education!"

Superman used his "red lazer" eyes to laser some metal scraps into the best piercing barbells! It was like special ordered stuff from certain shops on the internet becuz it was really realy complex in ways that will be explained later.

Then Superman goes into Wonder Woman and lasers off all her clothes and she has much bigger boobies than A-ko, B-ko or C-ko!

Wonder Woman said, "My highmen is already gone and I am all pierced through in the four sacred gates of Athena, the goddess, becuz I gone married and also birth through the front place. But I still have the ability to pork the h-ll out of Superman!

A-ko wails, "Oh no! Mom and Dad this is embarrassing!"

Wonder Woman gets out a digital camera from a certain company that starts with "P" and says, "Wave for your mommy for the camera A-ko, your on YouTube now! Your sexual education will be preserved for all to see for educating the masses with the sexual education that perhaps they could not afford!"

A-ko cries. Her face is red and puffy from crying, almost as red as her hair, and she says, "No! No!"

But she cannot do anything about it becuz now A-ko is Jewisnh and Jews cannot disrespect their mothers because the ten commandaments have this in the torah which is the Jew name for the Old Testmental because its part of the conspiracy to pretend Jews and Christians are not the same religion when they really are but nobody admits it so it is a "false dichotomy"!

Wonder Woman laughs and said, "It is our sacred duty as superheros and superherions to suffer for the good of the people and A-ko here will suffer like sacred royalty should! A-ko will suffer like a goddess and score karma points like Jesuis did on the cross!"

Superman does go down to Wonder Women's front place and there he sees her cl-toris which has a big old hole in it made many years ago by his pecker and made wider by childbirth (which is the fancy way to say babybirth for you stupids who read the red text and need everything explained).

Superman uses his "red lazer" eyes and the piercing items he made to pierce the hole closed by piercing right threw both sides of the hole and then screwing them together with screws to get tighter and to also leave a little extra peace of metal sticking out in front like a tiny little schlong. This is called a cl-t piercing and a lot of chicks have them done. You can find out if chicks have them by kicking them very hard in the place and if they scream as loud as a dude who gets his balls kicked than they have the cl-t pierced or else they are really dudes in disguise. But don't do this in real life becuz you get the police and it is very bad. Just do it in fiction.

While the metal part was still red-hot from the welding Wonder Woman tears off Superman's clothes and she porks him with the red-hot metal bone right in his pee-pee hole! Smoke comes out of his pee-pee hole becuz Superman mixed just enough krytonite into the metal to make a little pain even for himself!

Oh yeah, Superman likes the painful porking and he closes his eyes and Wonder Woman porks faster and faster and faster until they are surrounded by so much smoke that came out of Superman's pee-pee-hole that the camera can't see anything and the YouTube viewers all groan in disappointment that the hot porking hot heavy action kinky became hidden so quickly! But they keep fapping anyway because their learning so much and are grateful for the sexual education! It is more than most people ever get to see!

Its nasty and full of several live swirlies that nobody sees and then when the smoke clears Superman has left bukkkake all over Wonder Woman's face and she has squirted her girl-bukakke all over his face!

Than Superman sees Commisioner Gordon's superman signal, which is like the bat signal but more gay in honor of Superman's many forced porkings by Lex Luthor! Superman reads the txt message underneath it and says, "Cr-p! Its Godzilla attacking again! This is why I hate living in Japan!"

So Superman and Wonder Woman fly away and that leaves A-ko, B-ko and C-ko all alone to start their own soft womanly moaning girl orgasms with the tongues and the boobies and n-pples as soon as they want to which is next chapter unless I decide to punish you some more but maybe faster if I don't need to punish you!

Bow at the feet and lick them!


	4. REVERSE MILK

**WARNING... WARNING... WARNING... (This is blinking lights)**

Okay, maybe you think the last chapter was sexual, but this chapter 4 blows chapter 3 right out of the water in terms of sexual levels turned the dial all the way up! If s-x was a dinosaur than the last chapter would be a triceratops and this chapter would be a T-rex! Thats how much bigger and cooler and more extreme it is in the sexual department (wink wink) so expect more kinks, more "fetish" more rape and more homophobia!

If you can't handle the kitchen then get out on the lawn where it isn't hot, huh? We are doing some very violent cooking in this chapter and all you dudes and chicks who aren't CHICKEN WUSSES will enjoy but the rest will go crying back to mommy becaus you COULDN'T HANDLE THE SEXUAL WAS TOO MUCH FOR YOUR BRAIN CAPACITY! We're cooking with s-x and blood and violence and homophobia in this story!

If you have a nasty rape "fetish" your prob. fapping like crazy and very, very ashamed, aren't you?

**WARNING... WARNING... WARNING... (This is blinking lights again)**

Announcing, Announcing, Announcing an extra category of easter egg which is not complete until the story is so don't try to claim it too soon and that is the 1st word of the 1st chapter and the 2nd word of the 2nd chapter and the 3rd word of the 3rd chapter and so on until you've got a whole sentence! Watch for it and try to be the first to claim it in a review by saying whut the secret sentence is! This is the only word puzzle I give you a hint at so far but maybe you can find more if your smart, huh?

* * *

><p><strong>(START OF STORY: CHAPTER 4 STARTS HERE)<strong>

A-ko says "I want my good friends C-ko and B-ko to pork me like a pork sandwich!"

B-ko says, "When 3 people have s-x at the same time it is called a 'three some' or a 'sandwich' unless they are having s-x at the same time in different houses and then it is just regular s-x."

Well, the three chicks were alone now AND THERE WAS NO QUORA AT ALL EITHER and it made them very horny to have no parents but sad to not have Quorra and gave them all kind of sexy thoughts and ideas that are DELETED from this paragraph in order to comply with the terms of your punishment. Also some product placement easter eggs were deleted too (don't you wish you had more, na, na, na, fu, fu, fu!).

They were 3 very horny chicks and wanted each other's body's very very badly, like much more than you've ever wanted ice cream in your life, even the kind that has over 32 flavors in that one restaurant!

B-ko started crying then and her two friends put their arms on her boobies and asked her what was wrong?

B-ko sniffled and whiffled and than said, "Society faults us! It spits on us for what we wish to do with each other! We 3 want to have s-x with other chicks but society teaches us this is wrong. We get taught in our schools and in our Atheism courses that the sexual love munching between chick and chick is wrong unless all the chicks in the porking are homosexual! We three straight chicks being all hetererosexual means we cannot do what our heart wishes as our love is forbidden! The government forbids it with teachings!"

A-ko didn't know what to say becuz she was a Jew and the only teachings Jews get about pork is about the pork that is meat from pigs and not the pork that is pecker and cunny mushing in one pit! Jews get all their sexual teachings from s-x ed classes and from the government and from the internet and from society so in this way they are the exact same as Atheistism and A-ko had no more information than B-ko did on the topic!

C-ko was however different as she had the sacred alien mangirl teachings! She wasn't a high enough level initiate yet to get the whole truth but what she knew was far advanced and a pretty good substitute for the real truth!

C-ko says, "B-ko, you have been deluded by the homosexual agenda, which is part of the liberal conspiracy. The homosexuals want to be exclusive and reserve all chick-on-chick and dude-on-dude porking to themselves! It is classist to create these two categories of 'homosexual' and 'heterosexual' and to use these cat.s to forbid people who love each other from porking! It is against democracy and against justice! If true justice was in the world than everyone would pork everyone however they wished! Classism is worse than racism but nobuddy says anything about it becuze society teaches them not too!"

A-ko shed a tear at the beauty of C-ko's alien mangirl princess speech! It was such a utopia world C-ko had imagined that A-ko could hardly imagine it could ever happen! A world without homophobia, where hetereosexual chicks could pork each other all they wanted with no resrictions! A world where all gay dudes would pork chicks and not try to forbid it! It was beautiful beyond anything that earth had ever aceived!

C-ko says, "Yes, the gay homosexual agenda is to create high classes like the feudal nobility, so that the mere heterosexual straight dudes and chicks can never breach the sexual barriers! Than they prevent s-x from those who truly want it and enforce the boundaries with the twin weapons of shame and society's teachings!"

A-ko and B-ko still didn't really understand what C-ko was saying in her sacred teachings but they were both impressed and got a little bit converted!

B-ko was the smartest and she got very much to thinking and while she was eating that one kind of lollipop with the egg in it she said, "We know what happened at Gravitation school and it happens everywhere that straight chicks think theywill be hidden from society. The girl-porking happens whenever chicks want to do it! They hide it to be safe from the homosexual liberal agenda but maybe if it was brought out into the open than society would begin to change and to realize that straight chicks do pork each other if they want and it is beatiful!"

B-ko said, "Wait here one hour while I go to my workshop and make everything ready!"

B-ko was planning to make a public display of straight chick-on-chick porking! This would change society's mind a little bit, like a gay pride parade but the opposite purpose!

ONE HOUR LATER!

B-ko comes back with a giant robot that is also a car but it isn't Transformers (as in a crossover fan fiction) because the movie had this kind of giant robot transforming car in the A-ko movie and it wasn't the same series. B-ko invented it independently becuase she is smarter than Optimus Prime! However this robot, which was the same one from the movie, now had extra modifications B-ko had putted on in just the last hour!

It was actually a car at the moment and all of them got in it and drove away into the city without wetting they're pantidiapers at all BECASE YOU DIAPER FETISH GUYS WHO DIDN'T PHOTOSHOP QUORA ARE BEING PUNISHED!

They drove very fast and dangerously. This is bad and though it is exciting for stories you should never do it in real life. Do not drive on the sidewalk and do not run red lights or go faster to chase pedistrians out of the crosswalk. All of this the 3 chicks were doing becuz they are badass girls like that but in real life it just gets your car insurance higher or other bad things and so its not badass at all in real life, okay?

In the middle of the city, some distance away from the Godzilla fight action which was setting up big puffs of smoke and stuff along the horizon, so that the people wouldn't just be hiding indoors or having reaction shots to Wander Woman, Superman and Godzilla fighting.

The car that transformed into a giant robot with a gazebo thing on its head where the three n-ked beauties were sporting themselves. They danced around and make background effects and had a lazer light show going on and A-ko had her face red from embarassment and she was crying too becuze she was very ashamed for being about to do s-x in public but she knew it was for the good of the people and society! It was her superheroin duty! She must sacrifice her dignity! That is what superheros do for the rest of the people, Like when Spiderman lost his pizza delivery job from saving people and catching criminals!

Than they all three put on the girl-condoms and did girl-porking on each other which is done with tongues! They were all 3 virgin chicks so they had their Highmens! The Highmens, Cl-torisi, G-spots and Cervixs were complete and unbreached! but for a chick to have sex at least their Highmen must be pierced through and through so they weren't really porking yet! It was maybe twenty percent porking!

B-ko had her tongue at the place of A-ko and A-ko had her tongue at the place of C-ko and C-ko had her tongue at the place of B-ko so that it was a "daisy chain" triangle of girl-love!

B-ko wanted to pork all the way so she ate A-ko's highmen but she did it the safer s-x way to be responsible! She sucked the Highmen into the girl-condom and swallowed it, condom and all! Blood sprays everywhere and also orgasm G-spot girl-j-zz! Then B-ko put a new condoman down and continued porking but could not open all four gates of femininity becuz only a schlong or a d-ld- can do that to a chick!

At the same time as B-ko took A-ko's v-rginity, each chick took the other's v-rginity, chug-a, chug-a, chug-a, the daisy chain going down the daisy train tracks with each action being reciprokated by all 3 girls! It was a massive amount of girl-porking and lots of people were watching and cheering and fapping to it as A-ko cried and cried from shame! It was being videoed and put on YouTube and on facebook!

It got faster and faster and hot and heavy was everywhere! Than B-ko brings out her secret s-x toy, the ultimate weapon against orgasm! This is her super invention to convince the world of straight chicks porking each other is hot and should never be stopped and true love and sincere wishes will prevail over all the classism and homophobia in the world!

B-ko says, "The is my reverse milker!"

Everyone gasps in surprise!

It is a machine like tubes of hentai that each tube grabs on to a n-pple! Since their are 3 chicks they have 6 n-pples! The machine is full of warm, creamy, yummy milk (real milk like from the refrigerator, NOT man-milk!). It pumps slowly, slowly, slowly! They're booboies are fulling up with milk! It strains the capacirty of their weak, young bosoms heaving and swelling and fuller and fuller of milk and they keep porking all the while and spray each other with girl-spot G j-zz from many multiple orgasms! The milk only goes in and never out! The boobies get bigger and bigger! The milk makes sloshing noises inside as the everything there sways with the giant robot walking steps!

Sway, sway, sway goes the boobies!

Slosh, slosh, slosh goes the sound of the warm hot milk!

The milk smells very good and milky and warm and it hurts their boobies so much to have full to bursting with milk! The reverse milking machine fully withdraws its tubes from the 6 n-pples and the chicks keep porking each other but they also spray each other with milk and lick it from each others faces. And than the robot gazebo hat for porking display begins showering chunks of soft gooey chocolate chip cookies warm from the oven and they all 3 lick and eat and suck and chew on the cookies and covered with sticky all over and porking slowly as only girl-porking can erotic!

There was many fillings of the boobies and then drinking it all out and girl porking, slow and lazy for hours so everyone got a good view and the streets were splattered with the juices of bystander's love! It was a day of love-juice like parades and paper streamers!

The girl-porking was almost done when Godzilla accidentally stepped through a skyscraper and then Superman and Wonderwoman both were swarming around with attacks that were shown in slow-motion!

C-ko was thinking about that beef jerky what looks like dog crap but smells like chili!

B-ko was thinking about that popcorn with the old guy on the package! It is really good!

A-ko was thinking about her ultimate humiliation but she continued to pork AND BE PORKED from both ends (this is called a "roast spit" and is very popular!).

Superrman was thinking, "God d-mn Godzilla! If the people fropm the island didn't worship him and give him radioactive baths then he wouldn't be like those carnidals you give too many sunflower seeds to and they nip your fingers and cr-p on your hand!"

Wonder Woman was thinking about those celery, raisin and peanut butter treats that some old ladies make but their are also moms who make them with that cheese from Kentucky with beer in it! Yes its real beer and the beer makes celery better! You have to eat like 50 or 60 tubs of the cheese to get drunk though, so it isn't like Coors Light it instead gives you the runs (which is diarh-ea for you red text reader stupids!).

Godzilla suddenly started raping Superman! It was dry humping rape because Superman's place isn't big enough for Godzilla's pecker but it made lots of monster-j-zz which was green and radioactive!

Everyone screamed!

They say, "Godzilla wet his pants!"

They cried rivers of tears to add to the river of Godzilla's personal juice! These tears were for the missing Quorra. The hot sexy lady Quorra from the TRON movie had last been heard of being sucked into a dimensional warp implosion in South Park Planet where the people all look like crappy drawings instead of like photoshop! If only they could have watched Quorra with A-ko, B-ko and C-ko! If only they could know the wonders of Quorra's "assgina" which is unique in all the worlds of universes!

But Quorra was nowhere to be seen and her true fate was a mystery that could only be saved by creating a high quality photoshop of Quorra in a diaper bikini!


End file.
